


Танец теней

by WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018
Summary: Пребывая в творческом кризисе, Алек Лайтвуд на несколько недель меняет жизнь в большом городе на ферму родителей в надежде найти утраченное вдохновение.





	Танец теней

  
Алека разбудил звонок.  
Судя по непроглядной темноте за окном, было неприлично рано, и время на дисплее смартфона — 5.45 утра — это только подтверждало. Он мог спать ещё как минимум целый час, а это, учитывая предстоящий тяжёлый день, было необходимо.  
— Да, Иззи, — буркнул Алек.  
— Я тебя разбудила? — несмотря на сильный фоновый шум, удивление сестры кажется было неподдельным.  
— Угу. Что-то случилось?  
— Я отправила вчера вечером несколько сообщений, но ты их не прочитал. Просто хотела убедиться, что ты помнишь, что Магнус приезжает сегодня.  
— Магнус?.. — Алек потёр переносицу. В голове стоял туман. — Помню, а какой сегодня день?  
— Среда, десятое, — шумные голоса стихли, должно быть, Изабель перешла в другое место. — Его самолёт приземляется в шесть тридцать. Ты успеешь?  
— Конечно. Отпишусь, как встречу.  
Сбросив звонок, пока сестра не начала читать ему нотации, Алек бросил телефон на кровать и метнулся в ванную. Из зеркала на него смотрело хмурое, небритое лицо, напоминающее человека, проведшего несколько суток без сна. Вдобавок от него несло. Помыться он вчера не успел, сразу рухнув в кровать, да и сейчас, видимо, не получалось. Захватив из холодильника сэндвич и банку энергетика и наспех одевшись в сброшенную на пол одежду, Алек заскочил в машину. Завёл двигатель, включил радио: ведущий поприветствовал слушателей и пожелал всем доброго утра. Ровно шесть; аэропорт находился в пятидесяти милях. Придётся немного поднажать и превысить разрешённую скорость. Алек прибавил громкости, чтобы окончательно разогнать остатки сна, ударил по газам и выехал на дорогу, оставляя за собой облако пыли.

В аэропорт он прибыл без четверти семь. Пассажиры уже забирали багаж с лент, когда Алека осенило: он понятия не имел, кого искать в толпе. У него не было ни фотографии, ни номера телефона; наверное стоило бы озаботиться табличкой с именем, вот только Бог знает сколько ещё людей по имени Магнус могло быть на борту.  
Алек взъерошил волосы. Всё-таки брать работу с собой на ранчо было очень плохой идеей, она выпивала из него все соки.  
— Простите… Алек?  
Он обернулся. В нескольких шагах от него стоял парень в кедах, джинсовых шортах и белой футболке-поло. Одного взгляда на него хватило, чтобы почувствовать неловкость: на самом Алеке были почти убитые кроссовки, джинсы с совершенно не дизайнерскими дырами на коленях и майка с травяным пятном.  
«Прекрати пялиться», — приказал себе Алек.  
— Привет, — он постарался дружелюбно улыбнуться и протянул руку. — Магнус, верно?  
— Извини, я немного опоздал. Багаж задержали, — он кивнул на чёрную спортивную сумку в руке. — Надеюсь, ты недолго ждал?  
— Если честно, я сам едва не опоздал, — Алек направился к выходу. — Иззи, наверное, рвёт и мечет.  
Магнус мягко рассмеялся, и от этого звука у Алека побежали мурашки. Он ничего не мог поделать со своей падкостью на чужой смех, который мог как вознести симпатию до небес, так и вызвать острое желание больше никогда не видеть этого человека. С Магнусом определённо работал первый вариант.  
В машине он вновь включил радио, попав на какую-то кантри радиостанцию, и отправил сестре короткое смс: «Встретил Магнуса, едем домой».  
— Не против музыки? — поинтересовался он пару минут спустя. — Могу переключить на что-нибудь другое, если кантри тебе не по душе.  
Магнус не ответил. Чуть сбавив скорость на повороте, Алек искоса посмотрел на него. Магнус спал, облокотившись о дверь и подперев рукой подбородок. Алеку стало стыдно: он-то думал, что тот просто любовался окрестностями и вежливо не возражал против музыки водителя. Уменьшив громкость, Алек пшикнул ещё одной банкой энергетика и принялся прокручивать в голове план на день. Съездить в город отправить почту, забрать корм, почистить конюшни и хлев, полить цветы и всякое по мелочам. День обещал быть насыщенным.  
— Кхм, Магнус… — Алек осторожно тронул новоиспечённого соседа за плечо. — Приехали.  
Очаровательно сонный Магнус открыл глаза, отчего Алеку захотелось дать себе подзатыльник. За неполный час это был третий раз, если не изменяла память, когда он думал о нём больше, чем следовало. Столь неожиданная симпатия могла быть чревата последствиями, однако недосып вкупе с аховой ситуацией в личной жизни приглушали логику.  
— Чудесный дом, — заметил Магнус, потянувшись. — Ты здесь вырос?  
— Иззи, я и Макс, наш младший брат, да. Родители переехали сюда, когда мне было два; отец вплотную решил заняться разведением лошадей. К десяти годам я знал о них больше, чем о всех остальных предметах в школе, но родителей это совсем не расстраивало. Все были довольны, так что…  
Он осёкся, почувствовав прохладный ветер. Было пасмурно: солнце на востоке спряталось за серыми тучами. Алек прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая. Накануне он забыл посмотреть прогноз погоды, и если сегодня обещали дождь, то придётся приложить втрое больше усилий, чтобы справиться хотя бы с частью запланированной работы.  
— Гостевой комнаты у нас, к сожалению, нет, так что я подготовил тебе спальню Макса. Ванная и туалет в конце коридора, если захочешь ополоснуться, полотенца я положил. Если ты проголодался, в холодильнике лежат сэндвичи, что-то существенное я вчера не успел приготовить. Во дворе есть бочка с водой — ополоснуться, если до ванной лень идти. Если захочешь прогуляться — вся территория в твоём распоряжении.  
Магнус поблагодарил его и принялся разбирать сумку. Убедившись, что его присутствие больше не нужно, Алек вышел на улицу. За десять минут, проведённых в доме, погода стала ещё хуже. Дождь мог хлынуть в любую минуту и свести на нет все усилия. Впрочем, хотя бы что-то всё же следовало сделать.  
Одна из куриц в курятнике лениво приоткрыла глаз, когда Алек насыпал зерно, а затем, стоило ему протянуть руку за яйцами, попыталась клюнуть.  
— Извини, подруга, — со смешком сказал он. — Я снова оказался быстрее.  
Свиньи обрадовались его появлению гораздо больше, встретив радостным визгом. Одна из них, приветливо вертя крючковатым хвостом, бросилась Алеку под ноги, едва не повалив в грязь.  
— И я рад встрече, — Алек вежливо отодвинул от себя любопытное рыльце. — Целый день прошёл, соскучился донельзя.  
Первые раскаты грома настигли его в конюшне. Алек ласково погладил бок гнедого жеребца, и тот добродушно ткнулся мордой в плечо. Этой осенью конь должен был переехать в новый дом, и Алек, помнивший его ещё жеребёнком, немного грустил.  
— Не против, если я посмотрю твои копыта?  
Он присел на корточки, поставив себе на колено правую переднюю ногу. Копыто было в превосходном состоянии, ровным и гладким, и Алек, памятуя, в каком состоянии к ним прибыл этот конь, почувствовал гордость за родителей. Более явные раскаты грома, прозвучавшие совсем рядом, вызвали нервное ржание из соседних стойл.  
— Мы погуляем позже, как погода наладится, — Алек напоследок потрепал коня по холке и направился к выходу.  
На его голову тут же обрушился злой ливень, и за те секунды, что Алек бежал до дома, он промок до нитки. Земля превратилась в скользкую вязкую грязь, и удерживаться на ногах получалось чудом.  
Оказавшись в доме, Алек на несколько секунд опешил. До прихожей долетал аромат жареного бекона и котлет, а за просторным кухонным столом обнаружился Магнус с тарелкой бургеров и ноутбуком; он был так увлечён музыкой и какими-то событиями на экране, что не сразу заметил Алека. Тот, в свою очередь, воспользовался этим, и, несмотря на прилично натёкшую лужу, не мог отвести взгляд. Плавные движения тела, покачивания головы и выстукивание ритма босыми ногами по полу завораживали; Алек почувствовал, что краснеет.  
Он переступил с ноги на ногу. В безнадёжно испорченных кроссовках хлюпало. Машинально ухватившись рукой за полку, Алек покачнулся и смахнул с неё средства для обуви, вызвав ужасный шум.  
— Ты в порядке? — Магнус выскочил в коридор.  
— В полном, — заверил его Алек. — А вот они — нет, — приоткрыв дверь, он бросил окончательно убитую обувь на крыльцо. — Пойду приму ванну, не хватало ещё простыть.  
— Я порылся в холодильнике, — сказал ему в спину Магнус. — Сэндвичей не нашёл, зато откопал бекон, фарш и кое-какие овощи. Вроде получилось съедобно.  
Алек подавил урчание в животе.  
— Спасибо, Магнус. Обязательно попробую.  
Тёплая ванна после вынужденного холодного душа начала клонить в сон. Глаза слипались; Алек, похоже, отключился на минуту-другую, поскольку вода всё ещё была тёплой, а мочалка осталась в руке. Чтобы не разомлеть окончательно он наскоро вымылся, жёстко растирая тело, пока кожа не покраснела и не начала пульсировать. Наскоро ополоснувшись и добежав в свою комнату в одном полотенце на бёдрах, Алек совершил ужасную ошибку: прилёг на пять минут. Глаза закрылись сами собой, и он даже не понял, что задремал.  
В воздухе парили буквы, складываясь в нечитабельные слова. Среди них было и имя Алека, выведенное классическим «Times New Roman». Безрезультатная попытка вчитаться в остальное привела к мгновенной смене шрифта на готический, а буквы начали угрожающе приближаться. Отмахнуться не получилось: вместо этого Алек ушиб ребро ладони и, взвыв, проснулся.  
Он лежал поперёк кровати в одних трусах — спасибо, что хотя бы в них, — вцепившись в одеяло. Полотенце давно съехало на пол, открывая Магнусу — вздумай тот пройти мимо — прекрасную картину. Алеку стыдно было думать о том, какое мнение о нём могло сложиться: зная Иззи, она почти наверняка расписала его как трудоголика и радушного хозяина; вместо этого «трудоголик» не мог толком вылезти из кровати до полудня. За окном было серо и сыро; Алек не припоминал такой дурацкой погоды со дня приезда. Он не считал себя метеозависимым, однако желание делать что-нибудь, особенно работать, пропадало от одного только взгляда на эту унылость.  
Магнус по-прежнему был на кухне. За прошедшие несколько часов не изменилось ничего, разве что на столе появились какие-то распечатки, в которые Алек не стал заглядывать, и большая, явно привезённая лично Магнусом, кружка, от которой исходил бодрящий аромат кофе?.  
— Привет, — Алек засунул в микроволновку совершенно остывший бургер. — Извини, меня похоже вырубило.  
— Ничего, я сам похоже ненадолго задремал, — Магнус потёр глаза. — В Лос-Анджелесе была невыносимая жара, из дому не выйти, а здесь я будто на другой планете. Хотя знаешь, это очень освежает. Прочищает голову. Да и время не тянется, как холодная макаронина.  
Алек поджал губы. Он сам бы отдал многое за время, которое не просто пролетало, а приносило результат.  
— Кстати, кем ты работаешь? — спросил Магнус. — Иззи сказала, что это нечто запредельное.  
Алек смутился. Несмотря на то, что он любил свою работу, ему почему-то не всегда удобно было рассказывать о ней.  
— Я занимаюсь исторической реконструкцией. То есть, занимался до недавнего времени. Оружие, доспехи… в основном, конечно, оружие. Мне нравится разбираться в старинных документах, сравнивать их с тем, что уже есть на руках, и в итоге получать новое оружие из нужной эпохи. Писатели того времени не всегда могли быть достоверны. Кто-то ошибался случайно, а кто-то намеренно приукрашивал. Бывали такие нестыковки, от которых глаза на лоб лезли.  
— Это прекрасно, — у Магнуса загорелись глаза и оживилось лицо.  
— А ты? Изабель говорила что-то про танцы, но я не уверен…  
— Танцы — это моя жизнь. Дома я даже танцую вместо обычной ходьбы, могу изобразить что угодно… кроме нижнего брейка, наверное. Поэтому решил податься в преподаватели, даже смог открыть свою школу. Осенью хочу попробовать предложить ученикам кое-что необычное: танец с оружием.  
О таком виде танца Алек не имел ни малейшего представления, но отчего-то почти не сомневался, что у Магнуса это получается идеально. Чтобы отвлечься от откровенно посторонних мыслей, он посмотрел на часы. Половина первого; ему надо было быть в городе через сорок минут.  
— Мне нужно вернуться в город по делам. Хочешь прокатиться? — Алек прикусил язык, некстати вспомнив, как ещё неделю назад говорил Иззи, что не собирается нянчиться с её другом, а теперь уже был готов показывать ему окрестности.  
Магнус закрыл ноутбук и немного застенчиво улыбнулся.  
— Я бы предпочёл остаться и немного подремать. Если ты не против.  
— Никаких вопросов, — кивнул Алек. — Я постараюсь вернуться часам к трём.  
Всю дорогу до города и обратно Магнус не покидал его головы. Алек уже смирился с этим, хотя не терял надежды переключиться на другие мысли — на работу, например. Сроки поджимали настолько, что ему пришлось взять работу с собой, хотя изначально он был категорически против этой идеи. За прошедшую неделю он справился с небольшим, просто смехотворным количеством, и продолжать выдавать по чайной ложке в день, когда сентябрь был не за горами, было смехотворно.  
Ещё с месяца полтора назад, когда мама попросила его присмотреть за домом в последних неделях августа, у Алека был чёткий план: работать. Вытащить на улицу крепкий письменный стол из гостиной, устроиться рядом с любимым маминым садом и искать вдохновение рядом с цветами, деревьями и природой, раз не получалось запереть себя в четырёх стенах и ни на что не отвлекаться. Он честно пытался, но в итоге раз за разом переводил бумагу на черновики, а однажды в сердцах едва не смахнул ноутбук со стола — благо, успел подхватить у самого края. Алек начал жалеть, что вообще вписался в этот проект, отнимающий не столько время, сколько моральные силы; Вселенная будто насмехалась над ним, дразня иллюзией вдохновения, свободного времени и новой обстановкой, разбивая это о звенящую пустоту в голове.  
Поэтому когда полторы недели назад Иззи сообщила, что пригласила на ранчо гостя, как раз в одно время с Алеком, тот был несказанно удивлён. Он не любил одиночество, но ценил уединение и границы, чем планировал наслаждаться в полной мере на природе, ещё не подозревая о скором тупняке. Присутствие в доме постороннего эти планы нарушало: о госте следовало заботиться и проявлять внимание; Алек, в принципе, не мог даже представить то, как он идёт заниматься своими делами, оставляя человека одного, однако и танцевать с бубном вокруг дорогого гостя он тоже не собирался. У него уже был неприятный опыт, после которого он зарёкся когда-либо отвечать за чужих гостей, и заверения сестры в том, что Магнус — самодостаточный и ему не нужна нянька, не сильно-то убеждали. Алек в принципе не был склонен верить чьим-либо горячим обещаниям, особенно после того, как полгода назад его лучший друг Джейс подыскал ему соседа. Их сожительство закончилось через неделю: вернувшись после ночи, проведённой вне дома, Алек обнаружил почти что руины вместо квартиры. Его комната была не тронута, остальная квартира выглядела так, словно по ней прошёлся ураган: сломанные стулья и покосившийся стол, разбросанные вещи из шкафа и битая посуда. Как сказал позже Джейс: «Парню разбили сердце, но он сожалеет». Потом сердце разбили уже самому Алеку, но отчего-то он не додумался громить квартиру.  
Из раздумий его вырвал звонок.  
— Да, Иззи, — Алек включил громкую связь, положив телефон на приборную панель.  
— Хотела убедиться, что вы с Магнусом не поубивали друг друга.  
— Тогда ты должна была позвонить ему. Я могу и не признаться.  
— Ты улыбаешься, — довольно протянула она. — Это хороший знак.  
Алек очень хотел как-нибудь съязвить, но вспомнил, что, кажется, и впрямь не улыбался просто так уже очень давно.  
— Как во Франции? — сменил он тему. — Родители довольны?  
— Я почти уверена, что они от души вложились в бюджет страны, причём не без помощи Клэри. Скажу по секрету: если мама потянется к тебе с беретом, беги от неё как можно дальше.  
— Понял. Ты умеешь заинтриговать, — фыркнул Алек.  
Уже подъезжая к дому, он увидел знакомый ветеринарский грузовичок. Тело прошибло холодным потом. Выскочив из машины, чрезмерно громко хлопнув дверью, он понёсся в конюшню, столкнувшись в проходе с Магнусом и Майей.  
— Всё в порядке, — сказала она вместо приветствия. — Это был плановый осмотр.  
— Точно ничего серьёзного?  
— Абсолютно. Марла может ожеребиться в ближайшие дни, но ты это и сам знаешь, так?  
Алек машинально кивнул, чтобы не выглядеть ещё глупее. Он знал, когда приезжал сюда, но забыл.  
— Звони, если что-то покажется не так, но думаю, что всё пройдёт гладко. И передавай привет Иззи.  
Алек озадаченно почесал затылок. Он помнил, как они с Майей вместе плескались в реке и валялись в грязи, помнил, что она любила с невероятно серьёзным лицом прикладывать подорожник и одуванчик к своему ретриверу и схватывала всё на лету. А потом они выросли, и Алек предпочёл шумной ферме не менее шумное Большое Яблоко, отчего их тесная дружба постепенно сошла на нет.  
— Глупо получилось, извини, — сказал Магнус, помогая Алеку разгрузить машину. — Это был не совсем плановый осмотр. Я заглянул в конюшню из любопытства, и встающая чуть ли не на дыбы кобыла меня немного взволновала, так что я позвонил ветеринару, её номер был на холодильнике. Знаю, что сначала должен был набрать тебя, но всё как-то завертелось…  
— Ты правильно поступил, — успокоил его Алек. — Я бы всё равно не приехал раньше Майи.  
Сделав небольшую передышку, он посмотрел на небо. Оптимизма оно по-прежнему не внушало: плотные серые тучи нависали так низко, что, казалось, их можно коснуться. Планы посидеть на природе обрывались даже не начавшись, поскольку рисковать техникой или набросками от внезапно нахлынувшего вдохновения. Впрочем, последнего ждать не приходилось, в этом Алек был уверен на сто процентов. Оно не оповещало о себе предварительными звонками или чем-то ещё, но Алек просто чувствовал его. В этот же раз не было ничего, кроме серости и уныния; последнее — как и в предыдущие дни.

Тело ныло, но он не поддавался соблазну пойти и немного отдохнуть. С такой погодой темнеть начнёт довольно скоро, а у него ещё конь не валялся. Буквально.  
— Нужна ещё помощь? — Магнус утёр взмокший лоб, и Алек старательно не смотрел на его мышцы.  
— Нет, дальше я сам. Нужно прибраться в конюшне и в хлеву, а некоторые животные не очень хорошо реагируют на посторонних… без обид.  
Тут он немного приврал. Если некоторые лошади и были достаточно норовистыми, то коровам и свиньям было глубоко фиолетово, лишь бы на еду не посягали. Скорее ему самому требовалось проветрить голову, а уборка подходила для этого лучше всего.  
Это был не самый лёгкий физический труд, он не оставлял места на другие мысли. Тщательно вычистив денники и постаравшись обеспечить максимальный комфорт жеребой кобыле, Алек принялся за коровий, а затем свиной хлев, стараясь управиться как можно быстрее.  
С неба хлынуло в тот момент, когда он перешагнул порог дома, вновь пропахший потом и, для разнообразия, сеном и навозом. Сверху доносился шум воды, и Алек помассировал виски, стараясь прогнать неуместные мысли. Наскоро ополоснув лицо, он поднялся в свою комнату и открыл ноутбук. Заметка на рабочем столе со сроками окончательного и бесповоротного дедлайна мозолила глаза, но убрать её означало сдаться.  
Вздохнув, он вперился тяжёлым взглядом в экран. Пока что его будущий рисунок даже наброском нельзя было назвать: пара-тройка линий, отдалённо намекающих на очертания фигуры, слишком расплывчатых, чтобы сказать, мужчина это или женщина. Алек посмотрел предыдущие файлы: все они были вдохновлены Иззи, и ему оставалось только удивляться, насколько многогранной была его сестра. На самом первом она была запечатлена в компании змей, обвившихся вокруг ног, талии и груди, при том, что в реальности относилась к ним настороженно. На следующем рисунке узнать её было сложно: лицо было почти скрыто зелёными волосами, а многочисленные лозы и лианы, если присмотреться, были частью её тела, и при всём этом она казалась обманчиво застенчивой. И, наконец, последний, безымянный и безликий, с которым у Алека было больше всего хлопот. Он уже устал строить теории и искать что-то подходящее, думая, не ограничиться ли двумя работами; третья, в общем, была плодом сиюминутного желания, из-за которого Алек не находил себе покоя вот уже месяц.  
Он отодвинул ноутбук, достал бумагу и карандаш. Нечёткие странные силуэты, больше напоминающие изломанных кукол или странных насекомых, чем человека. Алек протяжно выдохнул, закрыв глаза: он не видел его. Дело было даже не в отсутствии воображения, а, скорее, в отсутствии связи. Алек не мог прочувствовать персонажа, как бы ни старался, и это убивало.  
— Две работы у меня есть, — сказал он, пытаясь заниматься самовнушением. — Этого хватит.  
Самовнушение не работало.  
Следующие два дня прошли в таком же ленивом, безобразном и непродуктивном темпе. Алек просыпался рано утром, ухаживал и убирал за животными, выпускал их пастись и наблюдал за их играми с завистью. В детстве он был неплохим наездником, теперь связь с природой немного подрастерялась, хотя желание проехаться мелкой рысью или неспешным шагом порой брало своё.  
С Магнусом, как ни удивительно, он пересекался от силы раза два за день, когда тот появлялся на кухне. Они перекидывались простыми приветствиями, а затем тот вновь исчезал в комнате. Алек подозревал, что он банально отсыпается, и не мог винить его за это, а звонок от Иззи одним вечером подтвердил его мысли.  
— Открытие школы вымотало его до предела. Он так и спросил у меня — в шутку, конечно, не знаю ли я какое-нибудь место, где можно поспать. Я сказала, что на ферме наших родителей можно славно отоспаться, если только мой брат не помешает, хотя его должно быть не видно и не слышно. Тебе, кстати, тоже не помешало бы отдохнуть.  
— Обязательно, — заверил сестру Алек, подавив зевок. — Как только разберусь с проектом, так сразу.  
Он почти был уверен, что она осуждающе качала головой, и радовался, что их разделяло приличное расстояние.

…Его разбудил настойчивый стук в дверь.  
Первые минуты Алек искренне верил, что это ему снится, и шевелиться не хотел, натягивая на голову одеяло, но затем стук стал настойчивее, и появился голос.  
— Извини, что разбудил, — в дверном проёме стоял сонный и не менее взъерошенный Магнус, отчаянно пытающийся подавить зевок. — Кажется, началось. В конюшне…  
Он не успел договорить. Алек, на ходу пытаясь натянуть футболку и впрыгнуть в джинсы, едва не скатился кубарем по лестнице, и выскочил из дома, молясь, чтобы это оказалось ложной тревогой.  
Ложной тревогой это не было. Конюшню прямо-таки пропитала нервозность лошадей, и их взволнованное ржание действовало на нервы. К последнему деннику Алек подходил на ватных ногах. Кобыла лежала на боку и хлестала себя хвостом, копая копытом землю.  
— Я… — голос Магнуса дрогнул: он тоже был в замешательстве. — Я могу чем-то помочь?  
— Она справится сама, — деревянным голосом сказал Алек. — Нам лучше не мешать. И позвонить Майе. На всякий случай.  
Вернувшись к дому, он рухнул в кресло-качалку на крыльце, принявшись барабанить пальцами по столу и ловя себя на неуёмном желании закурить, несмотря на то, что с сигаретами он попрощался ещё в школе.  
— Я думал, что это будут тихие две недели, — пробормотал он, глядя куда угодно, но не на Магнуса. — Я помню, конечно, в детстве тишиной и не пахло, но ведь это потому что мы были детьми. Сейчас я считал, что всё будет иначе. Никакой суеты и нервов, много свободного времени и смена обстановки, немного вдохновения… А в итоге куча испорченной бумаги и лень.  
Ладони потели, сколько бы он ни вытирал их о штаны. Периодическое ржание вынуждало его вскидывать голову и самую малость паниковать. Хотя нет, малостью это нельзя было назвать.  
— Всё в порядке? — осторожно спросил Магнус.  
— Нормально, — отмахнулся Алек, мысленно убеждая себя, что он уже взрослый и давно должен был избавиться от неприятных воспоминаний детства. Собственно, он в это верил, пока снова не столкнулся лично.  
Время тянулось невообразимо медленно, и адреналин постепенно отступал, отчего жар сменился ознобом. Алек честно собирался взять себе хотя бы лёгкую куртку или плед, но не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Он просто раскачивался, не видя ничего, до тех пор, пока в руки не ткнулась горячая кружка.  
— Нашёл вчера вечером какао, — сказал Магнус с улыбкой. — Надеюсь, ничего страшного?  
Алек ощутил тепло, исходящее не столько от кружки, сколько от заботы. Он вздрогнул, едва не пролив содержимое, когда холодного плеча коснулись горячие пальцы, накидывая старый, взятый с дивана, плед.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — успокоил Магнус, будто понимал истинную причину волнений. — Знаешь, когда мне было… лет, пять, что ли, я первый раз остался дома один. Ненадолго и перед телевизором…  
Его голос расслаблял и успокаивал. Тугой комок нервов и тревоги, скрутившийся в груди Алека, рассасывался, убаюкивающее тепло растекалось по всему телу. Улыбка невольно расползлась на лице, смех приятно вибрировал в горле. Присутствие Магнуса успокаивало и ободряло, а смех пускал по коже мурашки. Смотря на звёзды, Алек понимал, что вот так — просто и незаметно — привык к присутствию Магнуса, чувствуя себя невероятно комфортно в его обществе. Внутренний голос, говорящий как Иззи с долей ехидства сообщил, что идея пригласить кого-то была не так уж плоха. Пусть вдохновение не объявляло о себе, по крайней мере, Алек не чах в одиночестве.  
Где Иззи находила таких замечательных друзей оставалось загадкой, поскольку Алеку попадались полные противоположности, убивающие веру в человечество.  
Вновь ощутив прикосновение, Алек не стал шевелиться, решив притвориться спящим. Возможно, он и правда уснул, и ему снились осторожные прикосновения к руке, ритмичный бой барабанов, шелест камышей и манящие всплески воды. Перед глазами было темно, а в голове рождались невероятные образы, и они были не статичной картинкой, но двигались. В бок что-то упиралось и не очень приятно кололо, но Алек даже не думал пошевелиться, зачарованный и привлечённый чем-то вдали. Несмотря на тёмную, безлунную ночь он различал тени, ведущие странный танец, известный лишь им самим. Они то разделялись, скрываясь со смехом в высокой траве, то сливались в одну; то оказывались так близко, что можно было уловить дыхание, то исчезали, превращаясь в крошечную точку. Алек кивал в такт барабанному ритму, вслушивался в каждый шорох, шелест и скрежет, и не мог избавиться от навязчивого видения красивого изогнутого меча с переливающимся лезвием и пляшущих на нём отблесков.  
Он не просто играл с тенью, он сам бы ею. Не оружие, принявшее человеческий облик, но разумный меч, способный становиться кем — или чем — угодно.  
Алек шумно вдохнул, и наваждение рассеялось.  
Он нашёл его.

Алек был стопроцентно уверен, что по возвращении Изабель Магнус вручит ей жалобу в томах похлеще «Песни льда и пламени», и будет безгранично прав. Из стадии полнейшего тупняка и безысходности он перешёл в другую крайность: творить двадцать четыре на семь. Он слабо помнил, как занимался бытовыми вещами — и занимался ли? — и вёл хозяйство. Накормить, убрать, почистить, выпустить пастись и дальше по списку. Окна в комнате были открыты настежь, позволяя насыщенному травяному воздуху гулять, где вздумается.  
Алек не выходил из комнаты, впрочем, не закрываясь, так что Магнус при желании мог видеть его сгорбленную спину, волосы торчком и крайне одухотворённое выражение лица. Наверное.  
Алек старался думать о нём в несколько ином ключе, понимая, что без него мозаика не сложится. Набросков была куча, и всем им предстояло стать одним целым, пока лишь они оставались фрагментами, хоть и ведущими к верному пути.  
Он догадывался, что в раннем детстве совсем не задумывался о том, откуда в доме бралась еда; ему, занятому своими детскими мыслями было не до этого. Сейчас было примерно то же самое — с небольшими отличиями — продукты, а иногда и готовые блюда появлялись в холодильнике как по волшебству, а чистота и порядок поддерживался не иначе как домовыми эльфами. Алек искренне жалел, что у него нет дополнительной пары рук и лишних часов в сутках, а ещё о том, что мимолётное увлечение чаще, чем хотелось бы, перерастало в нечто, напоминающее одержимость — к счастью не в самом плохом смысле. Иногда это пугало, иногда завораживало, как в один из вечеров, когда, прогуливаясь и дыша воздухом, Алек заметил на лугу Магнуса. Должно быть, он разучивал новый танец, его движения были плавными и грациозными, а небольшая ветка, что он ловко перебрасывал из одной руки в другую, служила оружием.  
Возможно, дело было в закате и его особой атмосфере. Возможно, в отсутствии футболки. Самый худший вариант — отсутствие личной жизни у самого Алека, а ещё — что Магнус сам по себе был чертовски привлекателен. Происходящее приковывало настолько, что этой же ночью Алек увидел его вновь, но в других деталях: в степи, с травой по пояс, в окружении теней и тлеющих костров. Алек задыхался, чувствуя его рядом, и заводился от контраста стали и пламени. Наверное — нет, точно — он был нездоров; и Магнус из сна выгибался под ним, кусал в плечо, оставляя быстро багровеющую отметину, и неприлично громко стонал. Алек отвечал ему игрой языка и губ, то принимая его член полностью, то намеренно выпуская изо рта, дразняще проходясь кончиком языка по головке и уздечке, нарочно сжимая член у основания и оттягивая сладостный момент. Во сне Магнус терял над собой контроль, вбиваясь в расслабленное горло, раз за разом повторяя его полное имя и сбивчиво прося не останавливаться. Алек и не думал, сам находясь на грани; ему хватило одного прикосновения, чтобы вжаться бёдрами в постель и жарко выдохнуть: «Магнус…», просыпаясь.  
Наваждение рассеивалось, но в голове ничерта не прояснялось. У Алека горели щёки: спальня Магнуса была чуть дальше по коридору, и если он не спал и всё слышал, это было бы очень-очень неловко.  
Из-под двери спальни Магнуса пробивалась тонкая полоска света, поскрипывала кровать. Алек потянулся было, желая прижаться ухом к двери, но тут же отскочил, считая это уже верхом неуважения к личному пространству. Сниться ему могло что угодно, но переносить сны в реальность уже было излишне.  
И хотя сон был очень приятным — настолько, что Алек опять возбудился от одного лишь воспоминания, и усилием воли приказал себе переключиться на другие мысли, устроив контрастный душ, сбивший, впрочем, лишь физическое возбуждение. Голову по-прежнему занимали образы, и Алек клятвенно пообещал себе, что теперь-то доведёт дело до конца.

Возвращаться к обычной жизни после «творческого запоя» по-прежнему было непривычно. Для Алека оно казалось своеобразным отходняком, в который воспринимать реальность всё ещё было сложновато. Тем не менее, он твёрдо решил забыть об этой работе на день-другой, к тому же во время его «отсутствия» дел на ферме скопилось достаточно. Несмотря на то, что Магнус не был обязан, он помогал в делах, общался с Майей и ухаживал за жеребёнком. Алек опешил, когда увидел его на поле, расчёсывающим Марлу.  
— Доброе утро, — лучезарно улыбнулся Магнус.  
В груди ёкнуло: ночное наваждение не думало исчезать. Предательски проскользнувшая, не исчезнувшая мысль поселилась в голове: будь это какой-нибудь отпуск на море, он бы мог закрутить с Магнусом лёгкий роман без обязательств. Магнус был привлекателен, это Алек понял, и для интрижки без обязательств этого хватало. Правда уже существовало одно «но»: Алек никогда не рисовал никого из тех, с кем когда-либо имел отношения.  
К Магнусу его тянуло магнитом, поэтому стоило невероятных усилий вернуть мысли в привычное русло.  
— Извини, я выпал из реальности, — Алек почесал затылок. — Со мной такое случается, но как правило этого никто не видит. По большей части я живу один, так что…  
— Не за что извиняться, — Магнус отложил скребок и поднялся. — Сам такой же. Когда придумываю новый танец, то буквально отключаюсь от остального мира. Для меня имеет значение только настоящий момент и то, чем я могу вдохновиться. Однажды, по пути домой, я наткнулся на уличных музыкантов. Я не знал, что они играли, но мелодия настолько запала в душу, что я начал танцевать рядом с ними, не думая ни о чём. Танец рождался в тот самый момент, и всё, что для него нужно, у меня было. Это чувство… опьянение, не иначе, не проходило ещё несколько дней, пока я дорабатывал танец, и когда я включил его в программу, был неимоверно горд собой и чувствовал радость. Хотя в какой-то миг у меня было желание никому его не показывать, оставить только себе, таким личным он мне казался.  
Алеку очень хотелось сейчас оказаться пьяным, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать в собственных глазах и без того сильное влечение, которое даже по его меркам вышло за рамки приличий. В каком-то смысле, конечно, он был нетрезв.  
— Как ты смотришь на барбекю? — вырвалось у него. — Я подумывал отметить окончание проекта. Заодно пообещать себе забыть про него на ближайшее время.  
— Я только за, — согласился Магнус. — Тебе помочь с чем-нибудь?  
— Присмотреть за лошадьми, чтобы они не обнаглели окончательно, пока я езжу за продуктами. Ты с ними вроде неплохо уживаешься.  
— Буду рад.

Алек немного нервничал. Он сомневался в своих кулинарных способностях не без оснований: в последний раз, когда ему доверили жарку мяса, он спалил всё подчистую. Не исключено, что свою роль сыграло запредельное количество алкоголя и общее хреновое самочувствие, но факт оставался фактом: аппетитный кусок мяса, весело шкворчащий на решётке, превратился в унылые угольки.  
Сейчас, к счастью, опасности не наблюдалось; сгореть, разве что, мог сам Алек, уже мысленно с десяток раз обозвавший себя животным и в очередной раз убедившийся в бесполезности самоубеждения. Наверное, ему было бы куда проще, удосужься он узнать о Магнусе чуть больше — желательно у Изабель, — чем маяться в неизвестности.  
Он попытался напрячь извилины. Возможно, Иззи упоминала кое-что интересное, но в тот момент его голова была забита совершенно другими вещами, поэтому всевозможные намёки могли — и явно прошли — мимо. Несмотря на то, что Алек не любил, когда ему пытались устроить личную жизнь, время от времени по настоянию Иззи он знакомился с неплохими парнями; с одним из них ухитрился даже продержаться пару месяцев, а потом… Наверное, всё с самого начала шло слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— Можно вопрос? — алкоголь притупил страх и чувство неловкости, дав Алеку возможность чувствовать себя более свободно.  
— Сколько угодно, — кивнул Магнус.  
— Как вы с Иззи познакомились? Не знал, что она увлекается такими танцами.  
— Увлекается, но не совсем танцами, — Магнус заговорщически подмигнул. — Нас познакомила моя хорошая подруга и помощница Клэри. Она уговорила Изабель прийти на одно занятие, а твоя сестра то ли напутала с расписанием, то ли что-то ещё, и в итоге пришла на репетицию. Она убьёт меня, если узнает, что я рассказал, но восхищение, с которым она смотрела на разминающуюся Клэри буквально искрило. Пришлось отвлечь её разговорами, чтобы не вспыхнуло, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Ну и как-то мы зависали вместе, и я сказал ей, что мечтаю свалить из города на неделю-другую, чтобы банально выспаться. Изабель подмигнула мне, сказав, что знает одно чудесное место и готова его посоветовать, только если меня не смутит присутствие её слегка странноватого брата.  
Алек едва не поперхнулся.  
— Она назвала меня странным? — переспросил он.  
— Пока она не показала твоё фото, я представлял тебя эдаким ботаником, каюсь, — признался Магнус, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.  
— Почти готов поспорить, что знаю фото, которое она тебе показала, — пробормотал Алек, уже готовясь сгореть со стыда. — Гранд-Каньон?  
— Он самый.  
— Господи, — Алек спрятал лицо в ладонях и натурально хотел провалиться сквозь землю. — Я тогда был немного не в себе, и Иззи пообещала никому не рассказывать о моих приключениях, правда щёлкнула на память.  
— Она и не рассказывала. Только показала фото, и оно меня заинтриговало.  
В другой ситуации Алек наверное разозлился бы и на сестру, и на весь мир, но приятная компания и недурной ужин скрашивали ситуацию.  
— В чём-то Иззи права, — протянул он. — Я странный. В том, что касается работы уж точно. Наверное поэтому меня не выдерживали почти все соседи. В «запое» я вообще не реагировал на происходящее, и… да ты сам всё видел.  
— Если не секрет, — Магнус немного наклонился в его сторону, — над чем ты работал?  
— Артбук с… хуманизацией оружия, — ответил Алек с небольшой запинкой. — Над ним работает несколько художников каждый со своей темой, я выбрал легендарное оружие. На первые два облика меня вдохновила сестра: она настолько разная, что может быть хоть феей, хоть медузой Горгоной. С последним всё было очень плохо. Я не знал о нём ничего, и два месяца просыпался и засыпал с мыслью о нём, не мог думать ни о чём другом, и наверное заработал несколько седых волос. В какой-то момент я понял, что в городе ничего не добьюсь, и моё согласие присмотреть за домом родителей во время их отъезда казалось спасением. Я понадеялся найти здесь потерянное вдохновение и нарушил своё же обещание никогда не приезжать с работой сюда.  
— Почему?  
— Здесь всегда что-то идёт не так. Однажды, — Алек принялся загибать пальцы, — я едва не разбил ноутбук, смахнув его на землю. Затем собака родителей сжевала половину черновиков, а другую разбросало ветром. Пару раз я, забывшись, ставил на них кружку с кофе. Наверное, я привык отдыхать здесь, и кто-то сверху явно против того, чтобы я работал.  
— И всё же ты закончил.  
— Да, но… — Алек осёкся. Несмотря на довольно ощутимое опьянение, его разум всё ещё не был уверен, что стоило говорить правду. Наверное, можно было как-то извернуться, вот только желания на это не было. — Это прозвучит странно, но мне помог ты.  
На всякий случай он тут же прикусил язык, но сказанных слов было уже не вернуть. К его удивлению, Магнус смутился.  
— Я сделал это специально. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, просто подумалось, что танцы могут как-то вдохновить тебя. Ты казался глубоко несчастным. Возможно, это была не самая лучшая моя идея: танец был не продуман, хаотичен, но я знал, что ты любишь гулять по вечерам несмотря ни на что, и знал, куда пойдёшь, так что…  
— Нет! — горячо возразил Алек, оборвав его на полуслове. — Нет, твоя идея была блестящей. Ты не просто показал мне, что нужно сделать, ты оживил рисунок. Без тебя я бы не справился и ненавидел бы себя ближайшие лет десять.  
Магнус дёрнул плечом, будто желая сказать, что в его поступке, в самом деле не было ничего особенного, но выглядел явно смущённым неожиданной благодарностью. Алек открыл им ещё по бутылке, решив быть более откровенным.  
— Я ввязался в этот проект потому что меня бросили, — сказал он на одном дыхании.  
Он никогда не любил пьяные разговоры по душам, хотя в другой ситуации был бы не прочь пооткровенничать, просто вкупе с алкоголем душевные излияния превращались в нытьё с его стороны.  
— В общем-то, это не было неожиданностью, — Алек усиленно разглядывал собственные руки. — Всё шло слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой и… это даже отношениями нельзя назвать. Я подписался просто чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь, встряхнуть воображение и всё такое. Думал, что управлюсь за пару-тройку недель, а в итоге завис на несколько месяцев. Какая мотивация, такой и результат. Так что, если бы не ты… — Алек прикусил язык, поняв, что начинает повторяться и стремительно портить начавшийся неплохо день своим нытьём.  
И кто его за язык тянул?..  
— Тебе надо отвлечься, — Магнус коснулся его плеча. Повернувшись к нему, Алек наткнулся на убийственно серьёзное выражение лица, и в горле встал ком. — Кажется, я знаю, что надо делать.  
Поднявшись, он поманил Алека за собой, и тот, не колеблясь ни секунды, пошёл за ним. Сумерки понемногу сгущались, но, несмотря на это, вечерней прохладой и не пахло. Воздух был тяжёлым и душным, и Алек надеялся на дождь, а ещё лучше — на проливной ливень. То, что так угнетало его в первые дни на природе, сейчас казалось жизненно необходимым.  
Они остановились на лугу, у самой кромки леса. Во рту моментально пересохло, когда Магнус снял с себя футболку и кеды.  
— Мне тоже? — голос Алека едва не дал петуха. Ни прекрасные зелёные деревья, ни даже глубокие карие глаза не могли заставить его отвести взгляд от гладкого смуглого торса.  
— Если хочешь, — ответил Магнус. — Не возражаешь, если я прикоснусь к тебе?  
— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал Алек, разувшись, с запозданием сообразив, что его разрешение могло показаться просьбой.  
Он ожидал, что Магнус просто возьмёт его за руку или ободряюще похлопает по плечу, однако реальность, как это часто бывало, превзошла все ожидания. Магнус оказался близко — ближе, чем Алек рассчитывал, положил ладонь сзади на шею и чуть согнул пальцы, отчего по затылку побежали мурашки.  
— Представь, что это — меч.  
Алек не успел спросить, что именно: в следующий миг у его горла оказалась ветка — та самая, с которой он видел Магнуса несколько дней назад. Она не была идеально гладкой, и острые обломки более мелких веточек несильно оцарапали кожу, стоило Алеку дёрнуться. Он открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться, но ветвь ловко оказалась под подбородком, вновь пройдясь острой частью по коже.  
— Просто двигайся, — прошептал Магнус и отступил назад.  
Алек шагнул вперёд.  
Их странные движения меньше всего походили на танец в привычном его понимании, и Алек даже порадовался, что в этом месте их не увидит никто из соседей; с мнением же пасущихся в поодаль лошадей можно было не считаться. Он чувствовал себя неловко и неуютно, думая, что выглядит до ужаса нелепо, спотыкаясь едва ли не на ровном месте, и удивлялся тому, что Магнус ещё не начал смеяться. Однако чем дольше длился этот странный танец, тем легче ему становилось. В какой-то момент он поймал себя на том, что руки, ещё несколько минут назад безвольно висевшие вдоль туловища, оказались на бёдрах Магнуса, и убирать их оттуда совсем не хотелось.  
Алек закрыл глаза, полностью растворившись в ощущениях. Шум леса, трава под ногами, пальцы в волосах и импровизированное оружие у горла переносили его в другой мир, где не было привычных забот, только жар чужого тела и больше не невинные прикосновения.  
Алек инстинктивно подался вперёд, и где-то на краю сознания проскользнула мысль, что будь у его горла настоящий меч, он бы уже истекал кровью, а не обнимал Магнуса, пока не решаясь спуститься ниже.  
— Александр…  
Внутри Алека сам собой нажался спусковой крючок, стоило ему услышать своё полное имя. Он ловко заткнул возопивший было разум и поцеловал Магнуса, игнорируя очевидную помеху у горла. Его руки начали собственный танец, бесстыже забравшись под джинсы, на что Магнус отреагировал довольным стоном и разжал пальцы, позволив ветке упасть на землю. Алек ощущал лёгкое покалывание — должно быть, остались небольшие царапины, — но сейчас оно только играло ему на руку, горяча кровь ещё сильнее.  
Алек ненадолго вынырнул из помутнения, когда опустил Магнуса на землю и навис над ним. Он совершенно точно знал, чего хотел, вот только не знал о желании самого Магнуса. Вдруг он и впрямь предлагал сбросить напряжение с помощью танца, не подразумевая под этим ничего лишнего?  
Магнус развеял его сомнения, обхватив руками за шею и притянув ближе.  
— Я совру, если скажу, что не думал об этом с первого… со второго дня здесь, — признался он, лаская лицо Алека потемневшим взглядом. — Я не придумал ничего лучше…  
Алек оборвал его, вновь запечатав рот поцелуем, поразительно быстро расправившись с ремнём и пуговицами, и стащив джинсы вместе с трусами, оставил их болтаться на одной ноге.  
— Ты потрясающе пахнешь, — пробормотал он, спускаясь языком по животу ниже, борясь с желанием сделать всё как можно быстрее — потому что дальше терпеть было нельзя — и растянуть удовольствие. — Магнус, ты…  
Алек, кажется, всерьёз собирался нести какую-то бессвязную чепуху, целуя и прикусывая нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, намеренно игнорируя мажущий по щеке член.  
— Ты дразнишь меня, Александр, — голос Магнуса подрагивал. — Не думаю, что долго продержусь.  
Сам Алек не думал — знал, и сам бы ещё с большим удовольствием потерзал Магнуса, но никаких сил на это не оставалось. Быстро избавившись от собственных штанов, он поднялся выше, настойчиво целуя Магнуса, и обхватил ладонью их члены. Движения получались не слишком ловкими скорее хаотичными, но напрочь выносили остатки самоконтроля. Позволяя ласкать себя, Магнус не собирался уступать в поцелуе, настойчиво позволяя себе легко прикусить язык и нижнюю губу.  
— Магнус, я… — имя вырвалось само, бесконтрольно, и Алек мелко задрожал, чувствуя под собой такую же ответную дрожь. На долю секунды ему вновь померещился барабанный бой, но наваждение схлынуло так же быстро, а совсем рядом прозвучали первые раскаты грома.  
— Кажется, надо возвращаться, — пробормотал Магнус, но не предпринял ни единой попытки подняться, вместо этого раскинув руки. Лениво улыбнувшись, он приоткрыл глаза. — Александр? Всё хорошо?  
— Д-да, — Алек энергично мотнул головой, всё ещё не веря в случившееся. Слова подбирались с большим трудом. — Я просто… это похоже на сон.  
Магнус плавно сел и взял его за подбородок.  
— Уверяю, я более чем реален.  
Его голос и прикосновения успокаивали.  
Гром прогремел повторно и теперь привёл с собой прохладные дождевые капли.  
— Да, надо возвращаться, — Алек тряхнул головой, сбрасывая оцепенение и помогая Магнусу подняться. — К тому же, я ещё не закончил работу, — добавил он невпопад.  
— Позволишь мне посмотреть? — спросил Магнус. — Вдруг я вдохновлю тебя на более подробные детали.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Алек.


End file.
